


Reidan, USA (A Crossover HS AU)

by crowleyisinthetardis



Category: DCU, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyisinthetardis/pseuds/crowleyisinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have moved around most of their lives. Dean seems content to stay this way as does their dad but Sam craves stability. They move to Reidan, and it is here Sam hopes to find it. Castiel Shurley has never left the town of Reidan though he longs to; if only for a moment.  Friendships are formed, and romance begins to bud though in town with so many unique people and interesting happenings well everything turn out just fine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Reidan

From what he had heard about this new town, it seemed like a nice place. Sure, it would mark his third time in a new school this year, and it would mean becoming “the new kid” once again but his dad promised that they would stay there for the rest of the year so he might actually be able to make some friends.  
Dean said it was bullshit, that Dad would come up with a lame-ass excuse and they would be on the road again in a month. Sam chose to ignore him, because Uncle Bobby lived there, they actually had a house waiting for them instead of a motel and Dad had promised him he would be able to finish the year there.  
Dean had told him about this new town, Reidan, where their “Uncle” Bobby had moved recently with his partner. Dean hadn’t known very much either as Dad hadn’t mentioned that they were leaving until yesterday morning. From what Dean had been told the town was nice; one of the nicest in the county, with really good schools and surrounding a large lake. Dad had heard most of that from Uncle Bobby. Dean had also said Uncle Bobby had arranged for a rental house for them, lined up a job for Dad, and had enrolled the two of them in the joint middle and high school. They were due to start tomorrow.  
At the moment though they were still on the road, Dean was still asleep and as far as Sam knew Dad hadn’t slept since they left San Francisco, yesterday morning.  
It wasn’t always like this. He couldn’t remember but Dean had told him about how before Mom died, Dad had been happy; sane even. They had lived in an actual house, with a roof, four walls, and a yard. Even Dean doesn’t remember this much, he was only four when Mom died and Dad lost it, packed the two of them into the Impala, and never looked back.  
That had been about twelve years ago, Sam had grown up on the road, never staying in more than one place for long. Even Dean didn’t know why they were always moving and Dad rarely told either of them much. Which is why Sam was so excited for this new town. He’d been anxiously reading the road signs for an hour now waiting for them to drive over the town line.  
Hopefully this town would just what his little family needs to piece itself back together, or at least be able to give him and Dean a place to act their ages for once.  
“Hey, Sam are you up?” his dad asks.  
“Yes, sir,” he replies, sitting up a bit straighter.  
“Good, wake Dean up would you, we are nearly there”  
That’s strange he thought, I didn’t see a sign. “Yes, sir” he said, leaning over the seat, Sam grabs and shakes Dean’s shoulder whispering, “Dean, c’mon wake up,” Dean just grumbles and tries to move away. Sam just keeps shaking his arm, until finally Dean opens one green eye and says, “Lay off, Sammy I’m trying to sleep”  
“Dad said to wake you up, ‘cause we’re almost there.” With that Dean sat up, groggily and rubbing one eye. “What time is it?”  
“ It’s ten thirty, we should be in the town in five and at Bobby’s in ten.” Dad says from the front seat, “So you two should at least try to make it look like you didn’t spend all night in a car.”  
“Yes, Sir” They reply in unison. Sam began to brush his hair with his fingers while Dean grabbed a fresh shirt from his bag and changed.  
Before long they both looked almost normal, with fresh shirts, brushed hair, and clean mouths courtesy of chewing gum. Dean had clambered into the front seat and was checking out one of dad’s magazines, while Dad continued to drive with AC/DC playing in the background. Sam on the other hand was getting anxious. They were almost there, to a place where they had a house waiting and where they would be able to stay put for a while.  
He was worried though, because what if the town was weird, or what if the kids were mean, or what if nobody liked him. Or what if Dean hated it, or Dad hated it what then? Because if they both wanted to leave, he knew no amount of promises would make them stay.  
“Hey, Sammy look,” said Dean, pulling Sam out of his spiraling thoughts. They were just cresting over the top of a steep hill, and for a moment the lake and part of the town was spread out before them like a map.  
The lake was vaguely kidney bean shaped, although one part was slightly larger and set in the middle of the larger part was a small island. The water was clear, and even though it was the middle of October, there were a few boats out.  
For a moment everyone in the car was silent, taking in the view until Dean said “Hey Dad, can we get a boat?” and just like that everything returned to normal. The view disappeared, and the Impala continued down the hill. Dad was chuckling and said something along the lines of “If you pay for it” to which Dean replied with an indignant noise. And as they drove further into the new town Sam began to feel like everything was going to be okay.  
A few houses lined the road now, many of them with toys and people in the front yard. One house that stood out to Sam had a muscular teenage boy about Deans age with blonde hair hanging out of tree while he taunted a beautiful red haired girl about the same age. As they drove by the girl was throwing rocks at the boy while he tried to climb up the tree. Both he and Dean had laughed so hard, Dad had to tell them to knock it off and breathe.  
Then they were driving past the center. On the right was the town, with tall brick buildings housing businesses and restaurants, one of the ones Sam saw was Café Diem. There was a large park in the middle with what looked like a library in the middle. Past that, the road, still lined with buildings, went up a large hill where a large, gloomy house was, looming over the entire center.  
To the left was a beach that sloped down well away from the road and a breathtaking view of the lake. He could see straight across, the view only slightly obstructed by the island. The water looked even better than from a distance and if it wasn’t October he would want to go swimming. He still did, actually.  
The car was silent, except for AC/DC, and they continued on, passing more houses now, on either side. Other roads forked off on the right, leading to more houses. One of the roads had a gate across it with a sign the proclaimed, S.H.I.E.L.D, in large letters.  
Curious, Sam asked “Hey Dad, what’s S.H.I.E.L.D?”  
“I think it’s your new school, it sounded like that when Bobby told me what it was called,”  
“S.H.I.E.L.D? What the hell does that stand for,” said Dean, “I mean it sounds like a military school, not to mention the creepy gate.”  
“I don’t what it stands for Dean, and don’t say ‘hell’. Bobby said it’s a fine school, and further more…”  
And Sam was gone, dreaming about what their life could be here, and what S.H.I.E.L.D. stood for. He knew that he shouldn’t think ahead to much lest he be disappointed should everything fall apart but he still couldn’t help hoping that this town would perfect for them.  
* * * *  
It was 9:00 on Friday morning, and Castiel Shurley was running late. It wasn’t entirely his fault though; most of the blame could go to his brother Balthazar, and his brother Gabriel, and his brother Lucifer, pretty much his entire family actually.  
It started last night when Balthazar didn’t come home. Balthazar had borrowed the only car to go work, after he dropped off them off, but he hadn’t come home even though his shift ended at five. Michael; the oldest of the Shurley’s, was furious, and the customary family dinner was dead silent while they tried to avoid his wrath. It had been Cas’s night to do the dishes, but he said he had a lot of homework, and Lucifer volunteered to do them for him. Then Lucifer; the second oldest, got in a fight with Michael over Balthazar, again and Lucifer stormed off.  
During this time Gabriel had been distracting Anna and little Samandriel by telling them his trademark goofy stories. He went to try to restore peace between Lucifer and Michael when the fight was over. By this time it was nearly nine o’clock and the task fell to Castiel, to get Anna and Samandriel to bed. Anna was the easy one, she simply got herself ready for bed, all Cas had to do was make sure she brushed her teeth.  
Samandriel on the other hand was difficult. He was a fickle four-year old, and he hardly slept on a normal night, let alone on night were everyone was angry. Cas had to fight with him for nearly two hours to get him to sleep.  
By then Cas was ready to go straight to bed, when Balthazar came home; drunk out of his mind and holding some girl’s underwear. Michael was absolutely fuming and the shouting match that took place between the two of them managed to wake Anna and Samandriel and had to be broken apart by Gabriel, Lucifer and Cas. Balthazar had wound up leaving again; thankfully not with the car. Gabriel helped calm Michael down, while Cas and Lucifer got Anna and Samandriel to bed again.  
So by the time Cas got it bed it was well past midnight and he was so exhausted he forgot to set his alarm, resulting in him waking up half an hour late. He spent the rest of the morning frantically racing to get ready for the day and by the time he made it out the door, the bus had come and gone. Michael had the taken the car to take Samandriel to daycare and to go to work, Gabriel was walking Anna to the elementary school, and would catch the bus at his friend Loki’s house, Lucifer had gone out looking for Balthazar late last night and hadn’t come home yet. Without a better idea, Cas started running. And that is how he wound up being late for school.  
He wasn’t even that late just late enough so that he knew he had get a tardy slip from the main office. He walked into the office and said “Hello, Miss Noble”  
The red-haired secretary spun around in her chair, “Miss? Do I look like a miss?”  
“-Uh” He didn’t know how to respond to that,  
“Never mind I guess I might look like one, I’ve been working on my wrinkles and I think it’s been helping. Let me guess you need a tardy pass? Ha, well of course you do why else would you be here; go right in to see the Vice Principal, alright?” He nods, afraid of saying something to set her off again, and then enters the door just to his left.  
Inside is a smallish office, with a desk right in the middle, with the rest of the walls covered by bookcases displaying textbooks, photographs, and a small collection of comic books. Sitting at the desk is short, well-built man, with receding brown hair and light colored eyes, who looked up expectantly when he walked in.  
“Hello, Mr. Coulson, I need a tardy pass.”  
“Hello Castiel, just hang one second, okay?”  
He nods and Coulson picks up his phone and begins talking. Castiel trying to be polite looks around the room, trying to drown out the vice principals voice. His eyes drift over several titles of obscure books, mostly pertaining to comic books particularly the stories of one of the more famous heroes out there. Cas had never really been into comics though, his father disapproved of them and he was always afraid of what his brother would say. Not like that was anything new though, he always was afraid of what his brothers would think, or what his cousins would think, or anyone really. He was just so-  
“Castiel?” Mr. Coulson’s voice jerks him out of his reverie.  
“Oh, sorry about that” he said walking over to the front of the desk, “May I have my tardy pass please?”  
“Of course” he pulls out a pass from a drawer and starts to it fill out, “You do know that I am going to have to call your house right? To let them you know you were late.”  
Castiel winces, Michael will not be happy to hear that especially given last night’s events.  
Coulson continues “Or I could not.”  
“What?” Castiel tilts his head slightly, confused.  
“Let me explain, today we have two new students coming in, one is in middle school and one is in your grade. Up until today we had guides lined up for both of them, Peter Parker, and Wade Wilson. Only problem is no one has seen Wilson and they should be here momentarily. Now I know that your brothers will not be happy to find out that you were late, so if you would show the new student around today, I will mark you down as on time and no one will ever you know you were late.” Coulson stopped talking, and looked at Castiel expectantly.  
Castiel took a few moments to deliberate, “Would I also be excused from my first period class?”  
“Of course”  
“Then I agree” Grinning Coulson stood to shake his hand, “I knew you were smart. They should be here by now so let’s go meet them,” Castiel falls in line behind Coulson.  
“Mr. Coulson, can I ask you one more question?”  
“Go ahead” said Coulson not even looking behind him.  
“Why did you ask Wade?” The elder man starts laughing but keeps walking, “You know I honestly have no idea. I really don’t know what I was thinking there” regaining his composure, he begins to walk again, “Now, let’s go meet the Winchesters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the first chapter finished. the next will be up soon so stay tuned! This is my first work on AO3 but hopefully not my last. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> (if you see anything wrong with it, let me know and i will try and fix it)


	2. And So Dean Meet Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me just say I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I meant to have the next chapter up the week after I first posted but then life got in the way and I lost track of time. I swear it won't take this long again and that soon the actual story will start. So sorry

If he told the truth, he would tell Sam how he loves that their house is actually a house, how he loves having his own room for the first time, how he loves the view from their front door. He would tell him he loves that Dad has a real job, that he loves how happy Bobby is here with his partner. He would tell him that he would be happy to stay here forever, but he won’t.  
He won’t because it would get Sammy’s hopes up that they would stay here and he can’t let him get crushed again. Dean knows that they will move on from this town because that was what Dad did, he moved on.   
So he tells Sammy to not get too comfortable, that this is just a pit stop despite what Dad had promised Uncle Bobby. He tells him that this is just another school, and just another town. He tells himself that too so it won’t hurt later.   
He, Dad, and Sam were in the car again, on their way to their new school, S.H.I.E.L.D. or the School for Individualized Enrichment, Learning and Development. Bobby has said it was one of the best in the county, and with a stuck up name like that it better be damn good. I  
Sam was joining the eighth grade class, and Dean was joining the eleventh grade class, though due to the high standards at this school he very nearly wound up in tenth grade. Jerks. Sam would do very well here though, seeing seemed like a smart school for smart kids. For him it was just another school where he could scrape along until they left and went to another town where he would do the same thing.   
The car ride was silent, due a combination of nerves (from Sammy), tiredness (Dad), and apathy (Dean). They drove around the lake, straight through the center of town; taking the same route as yesterday, only they turned onto the gated road with the sign that said S.H.I.E.L.D. Instead of driving straight to get to Bobby’s. So far the town seemed pretty normal though as they had left the house a boy in a dirty trench coat ran right by them, almost getting run over by the Impala as they backed out.   
The driveway to the school was long, winding through the woods heavy with multicolored leaves. They passed a few cars and then they were there. After that driveway Dean was positive that this school would look just like one of those fancy British private schools on TV. It was much more modern then anything he had expected, most of it seemed to be made of glass with some grey brick work. It wasn’t much bigger than most of the schools he had ever been and a lot of the size seemed to be part of a gym and an auditorium. There was a very impressive entrance, a solid glass wall that reached up to the two story roof.  
Standing just outside of the doors was a balding man wearing a suit, and two boys; one in trenchcoat much like the boy from earlier with mussed dark hair, and younger one with large glasses who was kinda gawky looking. Dad pulls up to the curb in front of the door; set a few yards back, and the three get out of the car, walking over to the other trio.   
The man in the suit speaks first, “Hello Mr. Winchester, My name is Phil Coulson. I’m the assistant principal here at S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
Dad holds out his hand and they shake hands, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Coulson, these are my boys” he points to Sam, “Sam, he’s in eighth grade, and the tall one is Dean, he’s in 11th”  
Coulson shakes his hand, then Sam’s. The gesturing to the boys behind him, “These two boys have volunteered to show you two around today”   
Coulson then proceeded to launch into a speech about the school and how much both he and Sam where going to like it, and the typical new school bullshit. Dean tuned him out and looked over the two kids who were going to show them around.   
The gawky kid awkwardly waved and the dark-haired boy just nodded slightly; locking eyes with Dean. His eyes were an intense blue, they seemed to pierce though him and look right at his soul. He was attractive, for a dude, and he looked like he was about his age. The other boy had brown hair, really big glasses and he reminded dean of a younger Sammy; dorky looking and scrawny. Coulson cleared his throat, interrupting his large winded welcome to the school speech and says, “Well, let’s go inside.”  
Followings his lead, all of them followed Coulson into the building. The inside was bright and airy, light by the windows behind them and the large lights in the ceiling. They were in a lobby area, directly in front of them was another wall of windows that were open to the cafeteria. Running alongside that wall where two flights of stairs, leading up to another landing but he couldn’t see much beyond that because of the large railings. To the right was the main office and he could see a pretty red-haired secretary sitting at desk through the open door. To the left was another office; most likely the nurses, and there was hallway halfway between the office and the stairs, which was mirrored on the other side. Right in the center of the floor was a large eagle making a shield with its body.   
“Alright”, said Mr. Coulson, “Castiel and Peter, why don’t you show Sam and Dean around for a bit while Mr. Winchester and I finalize some paperwork. And if you could be back here by the start of second period.”   
Then he turned to him and Sam, removed some papers from his suit coat pocket and gave them to the two of them. “These are your schedules boys; they are based off of your previous courses and the curriculum we follow here at S.H.I.E.L.D. Mr. Winchester, care to follow me?”  
And the two adults left, leaving the four boys to stand there awkwardly. The geeky brown haired boy spoke first, “Hi, I’m Peter. Peter Parker, I’m in your grade Sam.”   
Sam smiled at him and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Peter”   
The two boys continued to chat, and very soon they walked off, leaving Dean alone with the boy who had to be Castiel. He very suddenly seemed to notice that he and Dean were alone and clearing his throat he said, “My name’s, Castiel Shurley, I’m also a senior like you Dean,”  
That voice was not what he had been expecting; it was deep and gravelly and rather impressive. A bit self-conscious of his own voice now he replied, “Castiel’s kinda of an odd name, isn’t it?”  
“It’s biblical” answers Castiel, sounding a little annoyed.  
“So should we get this tour on the road?”  
“Of course, obviously we are in the main atrium, the cafeteria is directly in front of you, the main office is to the right, and the nurse’s office is to the left. Umm…” he trailed off, tilting his head slightly, “What’s your first period class?”   
“ Uh...” He takes his first look at his schedule, “English I think, with some dude named…Mr. Azir-Azirap”  
“Mr. Aziraphale” says Castiel, almost condescendingly.   
“Right thanks dude”   
“Don’t mention it; he has a rather odd name.” he paused, and he looked up at the ceiling for a moment looking a little lost. He thought it was kinda adorable; Cas looked like a lost puppy…. Wait did he just call a guy adorable? “So what are the rest of your classes?”   
“Huh, oh yeah uhh, according to this, after English I have Math with Mr. Smith, then Gym, then, aw gross, Home Economics, with Ms. Hudson-”  
“Is there a problem with Home Ec, Dean, because if there is you can talk to Coulson and he could-?”  
“Nah, man it’s just the third time I’ve taken it ‘cause we move around so much.” Castiel nods, and Dean continues, “So then I have lunch, then Ancient Civilizations with Dr. Song, then Shop with Mr. Turner and finally I have Physics with Dr.-“  
“Right well let’s get going then, I can show you where all of your classes and the best way to get to each one, and if there’s time we can find your locker. Is that alright with you, Dean?”  
God hearing a voice like say his name was almost obscene, “Uh yeah that sounds great”  
Castile moves over to the stairs, “Mr. Aziraphale’s classroom is upstairs, so we can start there.”  
“Okay” he follows the dark haired boy and as an afterthought adds, “Can I call you Cas?”


	3. Banner, Holmes, and Stark

The rest of tour went well enough. Cas had showed him around to all of his classes and explained the lay out of the building. It was rather simple, most of it was based around the atrium; in the left hallway off of the atrium were the middle school classrooms and the art rooms, and if you followed that hallway it would connect to the shop classes in a separate part of the school; apparently built after the last year when the old shop classes caught on fire. The gym and lockers rooms were on that side of building too. In the hallway to the right of the atrium was the language classes that then connected to the auditorium hallway where the music and drama classes were. That hallway joined up with the new science wing and was where his home economics class was; luckily right next to the cafeteria. Basically that hallway made a loop around to the cafeteria making a courtyard that students could eat lunch in. The second floor was laid out the same and was where most of his other classes were.  
Hopefully he wouldn’t have any trouble getting around on Monday when he actually had to go each class. Dean even had a few classes with Cas, who was actually kind of cool. He didn’t talk very much but he answered every question he had and he was funny in a sarcastic sorta way. Plus he was attractive so that always helped.  
At the moment they were heading back to the main office from the second floor hallway on the left of the atrium, when they turned the corner and saw three boys. One of the boys was short with gelled brown hair, wearing an AC/DC shirt and he was poking the ceiling with a meter stick. The other boy, taller than the dude with the stick had dark curly hair, and he was wearing a plain t-shirt, he was also hunched over a tablet muttering angrily to himself. The third boy, also with dark curly hair but who was even taller than tablet boy and wearing a button-up purple shirt, was leaned up against the wall with his fingers steepled under chin and his eyes closed.  
Dean heard Cas sigh, and then he watches as he walks over to the boys, taps the one with tablet on the shoulder and asks, “What are you three doing?”  
The boy with meter stick dropped the stick with a clatter and made a shocked sound; well more of shriek then anything. The boy with the tablet jumped back, clutching the tablet to his chest and the purple shirt boy didn’t even open his eyes. The short boy spoke first, “Jesus Christ, Castiel, you scared the hell out of me I thought you were a teacher.”  
“Of course it wasn’t a teacher, Stark you idiot, couldn’t you tell from the sound of their footfalls?” The purple shirt questions sarcastically, finally opening his eyes to glare at Stark.  
But Stark was glaring back almost as strongly, “Well sorry no one else can do your little deduction trick, Sherlock, but that doesn’t mean that I’m an idiot-”  
“Well of course it does or else you would have observed that Castiel has someone else with him”  
Stark turns around and seems to notice him for the first time and so does the tablet boy, once he looks up, and Sherlock just stays against the wall. “Right…well Castiel who’s your new friend?” asks Stark.  
Dean spoke before Cas, “My name’s Dean Winchester, I’m new here and Cas here is showing me around.” Walking forward so he was standing next to Cas, Stark offers his hand and Dean shakes it,  
“I’m Tony Stark, you may have heard of me, in fact you must’ve heard of me or else you must’ve been living under a rock or something because everyone knows me and-”  
The tablet boy slaps his hand over Stark’s mouth, “Ignore Tony, he says a lot of stupid stuff for a supposed genius” Stark makes a muffled sound of protest behind his hand, “My name’s Bruce, Bruce Banner by the way, it’s nice to meet you.”  
“I’m Sherlock Holmes” and Dean very nearly jumps because that deep voice that was over by the wall is now right next to him. He turns to face him and is shocked because he can look him in the eyes. “So tell me Dean, how did your mother die?”  
He must’ve blanked out from shock because the next thing he knows, Cas is pulling his arm back, Stark is swearing and is helping Bruce pull Sherlock back to the wall. “Dean, are you okay?” asks Cas, concern plastered over his face.  
He clears his throat and waits a minute before answering, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just don’t know what happened,” then to Sherlock, “I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to do that, you just caught me off guard is all, are you okay?”  
Sherlock pushes of Bruce and Stark, and says, “Yes, I am sorry too, I did not mean to illict such a reaction, I was simply-” Bruce steps forward and slaps his hand over his mouth, “I’m just going to stop him before he says something else stupid. You see like Tony, he is a genius but most of time he just looks like a moron.” Sherlock’s makes a sound of protest.  
“he actually always sounds more like an ass unlike me on the other-” Bruce slaps his other hand over Stark’s mouth.  
“So sorry about them, anyway are you okay Dean?”  
“Yeah I’m fine but how did he know about my mom?” he asks.  
“He just has a way of deducing people, like he can take one look at you and he can figure most of your life by the way you tie your shoes. He’s almost always right, and he doesn’t exactly have the best filter.”  
“I understand, that’s actually kind of cool, sounds like it could get irritating but cool.” Sherlock looks impressed for some reason when he says that. Even Bruce looks at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then Cas speaks, “You three never answers my question; what are you doing out here?”  
“Oh well you see, uh, well,” Bruce shrieks a little then turns, looking horrified at Stark, “Oh my god did you just lick me, Anthony Edward Stark?”  
Stark nods, a mischievous look in his eyes, “Seriously how old are you- DID YOU JUST DO IT AGAIN?” Bruce shouts, quickly removing his hands from Stark and Sherlock’s mouths and wipes them on his pants, a look of utter disgust on his face.  
“Okay so, what happened is totally Wade Wilson’s fault, okay?” says Stark, Cas nods as if that was a totally phrase for him, “Okay good, so we; as in me, Bruce and Holmes, were doing an independent study instead of taking a study hall, and we were testing the memories of certain animals running through a maze. Only we’re not talking mice or guinea pigs, we were using a snake…”  
Cas’s mouth drops a little and admittedly so does his, “A snake” says Cas  
“Yup, named Talula. Relax though, she’s not venomous or anything, she’s just a mud snake.”  
”Cause that makes things so much better, Anthony” snarks Cas, making Dean smirk a little. “So you lost your, snake and now you three are trying to track find it?”  
“Her” corrects Bruce, “we had a little tracker on her and according to the readings on here”, he says pointing to the tablet, “She should be right here, so Tony is trying to see if it’s right by poking the ceiling tile”  
Tony buts in, “And for the record we didn’t lose her, Wilson let her out as a joke, but now we have to find her and we can’t tell anyone about it ‘cause we don’t exactly have the right paper work done, so if you could do us a solid and not tell…”  
Cas sighs, “Alright just find her before Fury finds out what happened, or at least make sure she falls on Doom’s head beforehand.”  
All three boys burst out laughing, “We’ll try, nice to meet you Dean, see you on Monday,” says Bruce,  
“Likewise” says Sherlock. Tony just nods noncommittally and starts poking the ceiling again.  
“Yeah see you guys” he replies and goes to follow Cas who has already started down the hallway. Just as they entered the main hallway he hears Bruce yell, “WHEN DID YOUR MOTHER DIE? Fucking seriously Sherlock? What the hell was that? You can’t just ask someone that, I swear to god I thought that he was going to punch him and to be honest I was going to let him. Just you wait until John hears about this-“  
“Dean” Cas’s voice catches his attention and he turns to look at the shorter boy, who has stopped just at the stop of the staircase that goes to the lower level of the atrium.  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“Don’t let Sherlock get to you, he’s always been like that.”  
“It’s alright he was right, I just wasn’t expecting his question is all,”  
“I get it, I do. My mom died a year and a half ago of in a car accident and it’s been tough.” Cas is looking straight ahead, not looking at anything.  
“My mom died when I was four, in a house fire, I can barely remember her, and my brother can’t at all. It really tore up our family you know, so I get a little touchy about it.” He says.  
“I am so sorry, Dean,”  
“Don’t be, I barely remember her anyway,”  
“And that’s why I’m sorry,” Cas turns to look at him, and their eyes lock and for a moment Dean believes him, he believes that Cas truely cares that he can't remember his mother. They stare into each other’s eyes for a bit longer, and Dean is just about drowning in the depth of Cas’s eyes until the ringing of the bell interrupts them.  
He clears his throat, “Well might as well get to the office now, huh?”  
Cas nods, “Let’s go” and as they walk down the stairs and more and more students begin filling the halls, Dean realizes that maybe, just maybe this school could be different. And that had nothing to do with a dark haired, blue-eyed boy with the smoking ass in front of him, nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there, Dean gets to meet some more characters and learns a little more about Castiel. Plus this chapter is up rather quickly so there that. Next should be up some point next week, I will post on my tumblr when it does, so check that out if you want.


	4. The Wheels on the Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this took so long, life kinda reared it's ugly head. Anyway to make up for it I wrote the longest chapter yet about 2,500 words, so yeah enjoy!

_Carry on my wayward son-_  
“Ugh” he grunts, burrowing further into his blankets  
 _-when you are done, lay your weary head to rest_  
“Don’t you cry no more!” Dean sings bursting into Sam’s room, causing him to sit up so fast in his bed, he wound up tangled in his blankets and fell out of bed. In a last ditch effort to stop his fall he flailed sending his pillow flying and it finally came back to down to rest on his head.  
Dean was on the ground too, laughing so hard he was crying a little, “Oh my god, Sammy that was friggin' hilarious, dude I can’t even breathe,” he says through his laughter, “I really wish I had a camera right now” Angrily Sam throws a pillow at him, that only worsens his laughter.  
“Screw you, jerk.” He says fighting his way out of his tangle of blankets.  
Dean stands up, laughing slightly and says, “Whatever, bitch, just hurry up and get ready, I made breakfast.” Deans walks out, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
Sighing he grabs some clean clothes out of his suitcase, there hadn’t been time to unpack over the weekend. They had spent most of it catching up with Bobby, getting to know his new partner Crowley who was nice enough though he did keep calling him “moose” for some reason. Otherwise they had been exploring the town, discovering a little bakery that Dean had flipped over even though when they entered he had blushed like crazy the whole time. They had also found the really awesome town library that he had enjoyed, and regrettably the local bar owned by one of Dad’s old friends Ellen. Anyway it had been a pretty good weekend by his account.  
Now in the bathroom that was just to the left of his room, he got in the shower. Morning showers always made him happy, he liked how they kept the warmth from being in bed around just a little longer. They also helped him wake up which was always something he needed. Finishing up, he steps out, gets dressed, and brushes his teeth before leaving the bathroom. He throws his pajamas into his room then walks to the kitchen. It’s a brightly lit room full of windows that overlook the forest. They weren’t close enough to see the lake but it didn’t matter because Dean is listening to AC/DC, happily jamming out while flipping pancakes before he notices Sam who is laughing at him. “Go sit, Sammy” he says, pouting, pointing to the little table in the adjacent dining room.  
“It’s just pay back, Dean” he replies walking across the kitchen to the table. Dean follows him after a minute placing a plate of maple syrup covered pancakes in front of him, while holding his own. They eat in comfortable silence, both enjoying their food in a way only a teenager could. As peaceful as it was he had to admit he was nervous, today was their official first day at S.H.I.E.L.D. after all. He felt like this about every new school he had ever been to but no matter what it was still nerve-racking. At least this time he knew someone there, Peter. He had liked him a lot. He was smart and funny and seemed to understand Sam’s fears of a new school because he had only moved to Reidan three years before to live with his Aunt May. Hopefully this means that he won’t just be crossed off as the new kid if he had one friend already.  
“Earth to space cadet,” says Dean, “You were spacing out hardcore Sammy, you okay?”  
“Yeah Dean, I’m fine,” he replies.  
“Sammy?” He asks, giving him his I-know-you’re-lying-to-me look.  
“It’s just the first day of school is all, Dean”  
“Ahh, well don’t worry about it Sam, you’re smart so you’ll fit right in” Dean says then shoving a mouthful of pancake into his mouth, “Mph I promiph” he chokes out through the pancakes.  
“Dean that’s so gross”  
“Don-mph” he swallows be such a priss Sam, its just food”  
“I don’t care it’s so nasty.” They fall into lull, Dean inhaling most of his pancakes and the ones Sam doesn’t finish.  
“So, Dean where’s Dad?”  
“He went over to Bobby’s real early this morning before he had to go into work, Bobby had something to show him.” Dean replies. He finishes his pancakes and gets up to wash only to look at the clock, “Oh shit Sam, grab your stuff the bus should be here in like a minute.”  
Frantically Sam runs back to his room where he grabs his backpack on his empty dresser. Running out just as fast he nearly collides with Dean leather duster in hand. They both walk run out of the door, Dean stopping on the porch to lock up, and within a minute they are running towards the bus stop at the end of their street. They can see other kids there already, a few of whom were looking at them but most were glued to their phones. There were six kids at the bus stop five girls and a boy. Four of them seemed to be his age; one had vibrant red hair and a Lord of the Rings Shirt who was talking to the only boy, who had shaggy black hair, another girl had dark brown hair and a black leather jacket, and the fourth was a curly haired blonde, who looked up and smiled when he and Dean got there.  
The other two girls looked more like Dean’s age, one of them was the red haired girl they had seen on Friday. Close up she was even prettier but was scarier for some reason then she had seemed before. The other girl also had red hair but she seemed nicer at least she was looking at them like she was sizing up which one to eat first like the other girl.  
Dean of course sauntered over to her, smiling, “Hi, my name’s Dean Winchester and you-“  
“Have a boyfriend, and even if didn’t you seriously did not expect to pick up a girl at a school bus stop on your first day did you?” she says with a very slight Russian accent.  
“Aw, be nice Natasha. I know it’s early for you but come on he’s new” says the other girl before turning to address Dean, “Hi, I’m Jean Grey. I think all three of us” gesturing to him and Natasha as well as herself, “are in the same grade. Oh and sorry about Natasha there, she gets grumpy in the morning, and when people flirt with her.”  
Dean looks a little taken aback but he quickly calms down, “Hi Jean, I’m Dean. Hey our names rhyme that’s kinda cool huh?”  
Natasha coughs, “She has a boyfriend too, dumbass.”  
“Natasha-”  
As the two girls begin to bicker, the blonde haired girl sidles up to him, “Hi, I’m Jess Moore, you’re Sam right?”  
He must have looked shocked because she starts to laugh, “I’m not a stalker I swear, I’m friends with Peter Parker and he wouldn’t shut up about you this weekend.”  
“Oh well yeah, I’m Sam. Nice to meet you” He says as the bus pulls up. She grabs him by the wrist and starts walking.  
“Come on you’re gonna sit with me today, okay?” She says turning and flashing him a smile that makes his heart hurt.  
“Alright” he says making her giggle, “Not like I have much of a choice” he mutters and that makes her laugh louder as they climb on the bus.

  
* * * * *

After the rough morning he had on Friday it seemed everything was finally going okay. Balthazar had made up with Michael and Lucifer had at least started talking to Michael again, so he was able to catch up on his sleep over the weekend without having to mediate any fights. He had wound up taking extra shifts at the bakery though just to make things a little easier around the house.  
At the moment he, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar were all walking to the bus stop as Michael had taken Anna to school as well as took Samandriel to daycare. It was actually pretty nice, to be able to be with his brothers for once, with nobody arguing or anything weird happening. Life was good so far today.  
Not to mention today was the day Dean started school, not as if he had been looking forward to this or anything. Nor had he been thinking about the boy whenever he got a spare minute, not helped when he had come in to the bakery over the weekend with his family. Cas had ducked into the kitchen when he came in and had waited there until he had left, which was a totally stupid thing to do but he was worried something would slip out. Like how he thought he was attractive but not solely for his looks though they were some looks. He was attracted more to what he perceived in Dean. He had seemed so much deeper than he had let on, it was clear to see in his eyes and Cas really wanted to delve deep into him and- BANG  
He was on the ground and his brothers just stood there laughing at him. “Yo baby bro, that telephone pole just came out of now where, huh?” teases Gabriel.  
“Looks like it was trying to tell you something, Castiel” says Balthazar.  
“Ha-ha, very funny,” he says, picking himself of the ground.  
“No seriously, are you alright Cassy?”asks Balthazar, gripping him by the arm but still laughing at him  
“His pride has to hurt but other than that, I’m sure he’s fine, right Castiel?” says Lucifer, trying to suppress his smirk.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I just spaced out there for a second” Balthazar lets go and they start walking again. His brothers teasing him relentlessly while they try to guess what he was thinking about before he had walked into the pole. Not like they ever would though. He hadn’t even told anyone he was gay, let alone that he had a crush on the hot new guy whom he had hardly spoken to. As far as he knew everyone thought he was into girls.  
They soon reached the bus stop: that was at the corner of their street Rookwood and the main road that ringed the lake, where the same kids wait like they do every day and will continue to do so until they all graduate. There was Clint Barton a boy his age with dark blond hair and a tan; he was also a fantastic archer and rather sarcastic. Doreen Green was there she was in middle school and was a little odd but she was nice. Scott Summers, again his age, Scott was tall, plain looking, but he always wore thick prescription sunglasses because he had sensitive eyes. Peggy Carter, another girl his age who had big brunette curls and had a very strong attitude was there with her cousin Sharon. Finally there was the police chief’s daughter who was in middle school like Sharon, Gwen Stacy, and then there was Bruce. He made his way over to Bruce, who was leaning against the street sign wearing a denim jacket over plain t-shirt.  
“Morning, Bruce.”  
“Hey Castiel. Did you have a good weekend?”  
“Yeah, I worked for most of it. You?”  
“It was okay, didn’t really do much” He says, “Wade had a party this weekend so I didn’t see Tony at all.”  
“Ah, did anyone get arrested this time?”  
“Not that I heard, but who knows?” Balthazar sidles over, “No one was arrested boys, but last I heard there was fight between Logan and Thanos,”  
“Uh oh, what was that about?” asks Bruce.  
“Oh, I have no idea; I heard it from Lestrade who heard it from Mycroft, who heard it from Meg who was there.”  
“I know what happened” chimes Clint, stepping closer, “Logan spilt his drink over Thanos and you all know how he gets when he’s mad, I mean he’s even a match for you, Bruce. But anyway Logan covered Thanos in whiskey, who then proceeded to punch Logan in the face, resulting in an all-out fight.”  
“Really that’s it? Logan got Thanos all wet and they fought over it, how overrated” says Balthazar yawning.  
“It wasn’t lame if you were there, dude. I swear to god I thought they were gonna kill each other” retorts Clint with a rather childish look. They fall silent, and they watch as Gabriel taunts Lucifer.  
Then the bus pulls up. One at a time they clamber on sitting in their normal sits; Scott sits next his girlfriend Jean, Clint sits next to Natasha, and so on. Though today there were two more people on the bus; Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam was sitting next to Jess Moore, right behind Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran; all of whom were talking animatedly about something. Gwen sits across from them, and Doreen sits behind Gwen; as usual avoiding Ruby, who is busy watching Lucifer worshipfully as he goes to sit at the back of the bus with Gabriel.  
Dean is sitting alone, in front of Clint and Natasha, and next to Jean and Scott in the middle of the bus. He waves to him and he feels his throat go dry because Dean smiles at him. Cautiously Castiel walks over to Dean, and trying to act nonchalant sits next Dean. Bruce sits in front of them and after giving him an odd look Balthazar goes to sit in the back.  
As the bus pulls away, he turns to Dean and asks, “How was your weekend Dean?”  
“Uh, it was good, just trying to get settled ya’know?” He says looking a little startled as if he had been lost in thought.  
“I’ve never really been anywhere else so I can’t say I know exactly what you are talking about but I can understand how hard moving to a new town can be”  
“Nah man, I’m used to that” says Dean, flashing him a little smirk and Castiel smiles shyly back. He’s never been very good around the people he’s liked, the last crush he’d had had been Janet Van Dyne and he’d screamed across the middle school hallway that he thought she was cute and it had ended with the school laughing at him. Jan had never laughed though, she had thanked him and said he was cute too, but it never went anywhere. He notices that he’s been staring at Dean for longer than is socially and he blushes, glancing away.  
Bruce swoops in then, asking about where Dean had gone to school and various other mundane questions. And Cas is able to control his blush and just be, listening to the voices wash over him, absorbing most of what Dean and Bruce are saying. It’s very peaceful.  
Only it gets interrupted by Clint yelling, “HEY LOOK, there’s Wilson!” and everyone rushing to look out the windows on the right where Wade Wilson bursts out of the forest, seemingly trying to catch the bus. Everyone laughs and points as the bus steadily takes them to the school.


End file.
